When UKE become SEME
by ShadowGreen
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau UKE menjadi SEME? Atau sebaliknya? Akan ada banyak incest! c3 AmericaxCanada / PrussiaxGermany  c4 RomanoxItaly / EnglandxAussiexMalaysia , bagi yang tidak suka pairing ini dimohon kabur... daripada anda muntah-muntah, hehehe
1. Chapter 1

**When uke become seme**

Bagaimana jadinya kalau para uke menjadi seme? Atau para seme yang mendadak jadi uke?

Dijamin OC, OOC, gaje, bahasa nggak bener dan tidak bermutu. Mengandung unsur incest, YAOI tingkat sedang (?) dan tidak berbahaya untuk kesehatan! XD human names, rating tergantung kebutuhan, bisa naik bisa turun, naik-turun juga boleh (?) XDXD

Disclaimer : Hetalia axis power milik Bang Haji –maaf salah- Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Part 1**

Di sebuah bar yang masih sepi pengunjung, terlihat sosok seorang Arthur Kirkland yang sedang mabuk berat dan marah-marah gaje ditemani sohibnya, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Dasar hamburger freak! Pokoknya aku nggak terima diputusin secara sepihak kayak begini!"

"Tenang mi amor(?) kan masih ada abang ganteng disini?"

"Aku nggak mau sama kamu, bloody frog!"

Tak lama kemudian datanglah bartender yang ternyata adalah Vash beserta asistennya, Roderich.

"Sebaiknya kau bawa pulang si Arthur, kasihan dia overdosis alkohol begitu" saran Roderich.

Francis menatap sohibnya dengan tatapan iba.

"Sebaiknya memang begitu"

Pagi hari yang indah di World Academy. Sang ketua OSIS duduk termenung sendirian diruangannya, Tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah~ Arthur-san, maaf saya sudah mengganggu, gomen!"

"Tidak apa-apa Kiku, aku tidak terganggu, kok"

"Arthur-san masih memikirkan Alfred-san, ya?"

Seketika wajah Arthur berubah menjadi sedih namun detik itu juga dia berusaha terlihat tegar.

"Siapa yang masih memikirkan si hamburger shit itu! Aku tidak menyesal kok putus dengan dia, aku malah senang!"

"Baguslah Arthur-san, saya senang mendengarnya. Tak ada gunanya jika kita bersedih. Lagipula…"

Wajah Kiku bersemu merah dan terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Disentuhnya dengan lembut pipi Arthur dan kedua bola mata yang saling bertemu. Wajah Arthur juga memerah.

"Lagipula a-apa Kiku?"

"Uhm… lagipula… masih banyak yang peduli dengan Arthur-san, kok! Contohnya saya"

"Nihon… hontoka?(really?)#saya-nggak-tau-ini-nulisnya-bener-atau-kagak#

Detik selanjutnya, Kiku pamit meninggalkan ruangan sang ketua OSIS dengan terburu-buru dan wajah bersemu merah.

"Maaf Arthur-san, saya masih ada urusan penting, sampai bertemu di kelas"

Arthur masih bingung dengan sikap Kiku yang aneh. Pandangan Arthur berubah lembut di tengah semilir angin yang masuk melalui celah jendela sambil berujar…

"Kiku benar… masih banyak yang peduli padaku"

-continued-

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 yang sungguh gaje ini, setelah saya baca ulang kok abal begini, Niatannya mau bersambung-sambung tapi takut cerita berhenti ditengah jalan, hahaha

Okey! Yosh!… ya sud… akhir kata… mohon review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

Dua hari setelah putus dengan Alfred membuat hari-hari sang ketua OSIS tak berwarna lagi. Namun, satu pernyataan dari Kiku yang masih teringat oleh Arthur _'Uhm… lagipula… masih banyak yang peduli dengan Arthur-san, kok! Contohnya saya' _Mengingat hal itu membuat Arthur bersemu merah sekaligus timbul semangat baru.

"Kiku benar, masih banyak yang peduli padaku, akan kutunjukkan kepadanya kalau aku bukanlah sosok yang lemah, yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa dia, tapi gimana caranya?"

Terlihat Arthur Kirkland yang sedang berpikir keras untuk mewujudkan rencananya, agar Alfred tidak menganggapnya lemah. Berbekal otak encer se-encer otak boss-nya si Pangeran William yang kini beristri bahenol, Kate Middleton dan… #backtodetopic# Arthur memiliki ide cemerlang. Tak lama tersungging senyum yandere a la Arthur Kirkland.

"Aku harus… berubah menjadi SEME"

Di sebuah ruang laboratorium yang kosong, terlihat sosok Arthur dan Lovino. Dua tsundere itu saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Jadi alis tebal, apa tujuanmu mengundangku ketempat ini?"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu Lovino, aku dengar kau putus dengan Antonio?"

"Apa urusanmu!"

"Aku hanya ingin membuat sebuah penawaran, kau tidak ingin kan si tomat brengsek itu menertawakanmu dan masih berpikir kau sedih kehilangan dia?"

"Apa maksudmu, katakan! Penawaran apa?"

"Selama kau tidak berubah, dia masih berpikir seperti itu"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, alis tebal!"

Menyadari keleletan berpikir Lovino, Arthur pun menjadi geram dan menarik kerah seragam Lovino.

"Kita harus menjadi SEME, bodoh!"

"Seme?"

"Selama ini kita seperti pacar yang bodoh, yang terlihat lemah karena status kita yang uke ini, aku hanya ingin kita bisa memulai hidup baru, Lovino. Kita tunjukkan ke semua orang, kalau kita ini kuat dan bisa mendominasi orang lain!"

Lovino terdiam, berkecamuk dalam pikirannya sendiri, selama ini… dirinya hanyalah seorang uke bodoh yang selalu dipermainkan perasaannya, yang selalu dianggap tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa seme-nya, bisa saja si Antonio yang memiliki banyak penggemar membuangnya ketika dia bosan, seperti yang terjadi sekarang, Antonio memutuskan hubungan melalui sms, MELALUI SMS SODARA-SODARA! Betapa tidak gentleman-nya si tomato freak itu, karena kodratnya memang seperti itu, sih! yang di atas bisa seenaknya mempermainkan yang di bawah, karena uke… selalu lemah.

"Uke memang bodoh, kali ini kuterima penawaranmu alis tebal, mulai besok kita berdua akan menjadi orang yang berbeda, maksudku… menjadi seme"

Mereka berdua berpisah di koridor sekolah dan saling melambaikan tangan sebelum keduanya menghilang ditelan kegelapan. Besok, Arthur dan Lovino akan melepaskan diri dari dunia per-uke-an dan menjadi seme baru.

-continued-

Tuh kan makin gaje! Alur kecepetan, cerita makin abal dan… #jeDor!# Soal yang diputusin pacar lewat sms itu adalah pengalaman pribadi author, sih! #curcolnyasar# Intinya! Sejujurnya author memang nggak bakat nulis deskripsi yang menarik #jedotinpalaketembok# Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan ada pairing yang tak terduga-duga, crack mungkin, OOC yes, dan… #otak-tiba-tiba-nge-blank!#

Akhir kata, silakan kirim review berupa umpatan, saran, kritik, flame dan sebagainya dan sebagainya #gakjelas# Bagi para pe-review akan mendapatkan amal ibadah plus ciuman maut dari abang Francis! #kedip-kedip# Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Alfred, aku sangat mencemaskan keadaan Arthur, bagaimana kalau dia bunuh diri karena diputusin sama kamu"

"Tenanglah Matthew, dia tidak selemah itu, dia…"

"Tapi…"

"Dengar! dia akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kau kan pacarku sekarang, Matt?"

Matthew semakin erat memeluk beruangnya. Di tengah udara sejuk halaman belakang World Academy, dua kakak-beradik itu tengah berbaring di hamparan rumput hijau sambil memandangi awan putih di langit. Alfred memalingkan wajahnya menghadap kepala Matthew.

"Matt?"

Matthew menoleh ke wajah kakaknya yang tampan mencari penjelasan.

"Terima kasih kau telah berkorban untukku, karena kehadiranku, hubunganmu dengan Gilbert…"

Sebelum Alfred menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Matthew telah membungkam mulut kakaknya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Gilbert… dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah Al, dia juga kuat seperti Arthur, mereka kan mantan pirate?"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Matthew yang menggelitik, mereka pun tertawa bersama sambil berpelukan. Benar, mereka kan mantan Pirate?

**Berlin, 11.00 p.m.**

"Kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku, Matt? kenapa?"

Malam yang begitu gelap di kediaman keluarga Beilschmidt. Di ruang tengah lengkap dengan televisi yang dibiarkan hidup, Gilbert sedang menenggak beberapa botol alkohol sambil menangisi nasibnya diputusin sang uke tercinta, Matthew. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ludwig sang adik menghampiri kakaknya karena khawatir.

"Bruder, sudah malam, sudah dua hari ini kau seperti ini, hanya karena Matthew, bruder jadi seperti ini, sudahlah… kau bertingkah bodoh, Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

Mendengar seperti itu, Gilbert hilang kendali. Dilemparnya sebuah botol wine ke arah Ludwig dengan tatapan marah, karena Ludwig cekatan, dia tidak terkena lemparan itu. Ludwig pun shock mendapati sikap kakaknya seperti itu.

"Kau gila, Bruder! Kau mau mencelakaiku?"

"Memangnya kenapa, West?"

Dengan mata berkilat-kilat, Gilbert mendekati Ludwig. Ludwig bergidik ngeri mendapati tingkah kakaknya aneh begini ketika sedang mabuk, Belum pernah ia mendapati kakaknya semarah ini, Gilbert mencengkeram bahu Ludwig dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ludwig seperti orang kesetanan dan meneriaki Ludwig dengan kasar.

"Kau benar West, Matthew memang tidak penting buatku, dan…"

Didorongnya tubuh Ludwig hingga terjungkal. Ludwig terkejut tiba-tiba kakaknya menjadi kuat sekali. Teriakan marah itu berubah menjadi seringai licik menakutkan. Ludwig kecolongan dua kali, tanpa peringatan, Gilbert mengikat Ludwig di sebuah tiang meja menggunakan tali tambang.

"Bruder! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Gilbert diam sejenak menikmati pemandangan adiknya yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan.

"Kupikir kau cemburu, West"

Dilucuti pakaian sang adik dan pakaiannya sendiri satu persatu. Bibir Gilbert yang bau alkohol mengunci bibir Ludwig yang cerewet itu. Ludwig masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dialaminya, dia tidak tinggal diam dan meronta sebisa mungkin agar bisa lepas dari kakaknya yang sedang gila. Tapi apalah daya, kini dirinya dalam keadaan terikat dan tidak bisa apa-apa. Gilbert melepaskan sejenak ciuman buasnya karena kebutuhan oksigen. Kesempatan itu digunakan Ludwig untuk meneriaki kakaknya.

"Gilbert! Gila kamu!"

Emosi Gilbert kembali memuncak karena sang adik hanya memanggil namanya saja. Ditamparnya wajah sang adik hingga mulutnya mengeluarkan percikan darah, Gilbert berteriak marah sambil mencengkeram rambut adiknya hingga kesakitan.

"Panggil aku Bruder, tolol! Panggil aku Bruder!"

Kembali dijelajahi dengan liar dan kasar setiap jengkal tubuh Ludwig. Di saat yang bersamaan, datanglah Feliciano membawakan sekeranjang penuh pasta yang baru saja dia buat.

"Vee~ Doitsu Ludwig, aku mem-…"

Seketika itu juga keranjang yang dibawa Feliciano jatuh berantakan ketika mata coklat mudanya menyaksikan pemandangan yang… Feliciano sendiri bingung untuk mendeskripsikannya karena kepolosannya itu, tapi dia mengerti kalau Ludwig… telah mengkhianatinya. Feliciano tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Feliciano berlari sejauh mungkin yang dia bisa menjauhi rumah Beilschmidt bersaudara sambil menangis terisak-isak. Hatinya… perih.

"Vee~ hiks… Doitsu, hiks… berselingkuh!"

Ludwig telah mendengar suara Feliciano tapi entah mengapa suara itu menghilang. Ludwig berpikir, pasti Feliciano telah melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini dan dia salah paham. Oke, terjadi kesalahpahaman disini. Pertama, Ludwig tidak berselingkuh melainkan sedang diraep kakaknya sendiri. Kedua, Feliciano terlalu bodoh untuk membaca situasi. Padahal maksud hati mau minta tolong. Lamunan Ludwig buyar ketika Gilbert mendesis tepat di dekat telinganya sambil berbisik sesuatu yang membuat Ludwig meronta semakin kuat.

"I know West, you are still VIRGIN, sudah siap West?"

Dan malam terkutuk itu terjadi pada diri Ludwig.

Huweeeeee….. kenapa jadi kayak begini. Tenang saudara-saudara, rating masih T –ehem- maksud saya -high T- kenapa saya bilang masih T? karena tidak ada adegan yang mengkhawatirkan (?) Masih akan dilanjut, kok. Mungkin akan lebih hot lagi, MUNGKIN LHO! Dan tetep… rating tetep T. Kalo rating M sih #author-gak-mau-nambah-dosa# Akan ada chara OC di chapter selanjutnya, kayak… ehm… rahasia!

Jika berkenan, mohon para senior me-review karya saya yang abal ini.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Setelah menyaksikan adegan 'itu' antara Gilbert dan Ludwig, Feliciano merasa sangat terpukul. Dia tidak bisa tidur dan menangis semalaman sampai matanya bengkak memikirkan 'pengkhianatan' yang telah dilakukan Ludwig. 'Tok… tok… tok…' terdengar suara pintu diketuk, karena tak mendapat respon, si pengetuk pintu langsung masuk saja. Ternyata yang datang adalah Lovino. Melihat kakaknya datang, Feliciano langsung menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya dan langsung mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Huuweeeee… Fratello, Doitso jahat vee~ Doitsu mengkhianatiku vee~"

"Benarkah? apa yang terjadi? ceritakan padaku!"

Tentu para readers heran karena Lovino yang dipeluk tiba-tiba bahkan oleh adiknya sendiri sering mengamuk, tapi kali ini dia malah membalas pelukan Feliciano. Lovino dengan sabar mendengarkan cerita adiknya.

"Fratello tidak marah padaku, vee~?"

Feliciano yang ehem-lemot-ehem mulai menyadari keanehan sang kakak. Kakaknya yang selalu marah-marah dan berkata kasar padanya kini berubah drastis menjadi kakak yang peduli dan penyayang, bahkan sekarang Lovino sedang memberikan senyuman gentleman kepada adiknya. LOVINO TERSENYUM SODARA-SODARA! Kalau senyuman gentleman a la Lovino dijual ke E-bay, harganya berapa, ya? Terbang kemana kah trade-mark tsunderemu itu, nak?

"Kau adik satu-satunya yang kumiliki, mana mungkin aku marah padamu?"

"Vee~?" #kakak-gue-kesambet-apa-ngomong-gitu#

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak menyukai si potato bastard itu, sudahlah… jangan pikirkan dia untuk saat ini, oh ya, aku sudah membuatkan pasta, bergegaslah mandi lalu kita sarapan bersama!"

"Vee~ Fratello jadi baik!" batin Feliciano.

Saat ini Feliciano merasa menjadi adik paling bahagia di dunia. Kakaknya jadi baik begini dan yang membuat dirinya terkejut pagi itu adalah… sebelum meninggalkan Feliciano, Lovino memberikan sebuah kecupan sayang di dahi Feliciano dan ya, hal itu sontak membuatnya mematung selama beberapa menit.

"Sepertinya Nii-chan keracunan tomat, nih?" batin Feliciano lagi.

**World Academy, 10.00 a.m.**

"Maaf Keith, sepertinya aku dan Nethere ada acara besok, jadi aku tidak bisa…"

Sebelum Nesia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Keith menyelanya.

"Ya, aku mengerti, Nes! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Keith berlalu sambil menyunggingkan cengiran lebar khas-nya dan segera berlalu menjauhi dua sejoli itu. Sang personifikasi Negara kangguru, Australia itu berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil melamun. Baginya, Nesia dan segala tetek-bengek percintaannya membuatnya dilema. Di satu sisi, Keith menyukai Nesia, namun entah kenapa dia malah menjodohkannya dengan si kepala tulip itu plus kena damprat si Lay, sang personifikasi Negara Malaysia yang tidak terima kakaknya pacaran sama si tulip Belanda. Di sisi yang lain, Keith tidak punya keberanian untuk nembak si Nesia. Karena asyik melamun, Keith tidak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh, maaf ya aku- huweeeee…. Kak Arthur! ampuni saya!"

Keith kaget setelah tahu siapa yang ia tabrak. Seorang ketua OSIS yang galak dan tidak pandang bulu dalam melontarkan 'kata mutiara' bajak lautnya. Agar terhindar dari dampratan Arthur, Keith says 'I am so so so sorry!' dengan lebaynya. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, sumpah serapah sang ketua OSIS tak kunjung datang, Keith dibuat cengo ketika Arthur mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Keith berdiri.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa kan, Keith?"

Setelah Keith berdiri, dia pun mengucapkan 'terima kasih' dengan terbata-bata. Belum terkumpul seluruh kesadaran Keith, dari kejauhan tampak seorang Lay melipat-lipat kain lengan kemeja pendeknya yang terlihat marah menghampirinya dan siap mendampratnya.

"HEH LU KOALA FREAK, ngapain lu jodohin Indon…"

Kata-kata Lay terputus ketika tahu siapa yang sedang bersama Keith saat ini. Wajah Lay memucat seketika melihat si ketua OSIS tsundere yang punya kekuatan sihir berbahaya itu. Lay tahu kalau Arthur tidak menyukai keributan dan kini dia secara terang-terangan membuat keributan di depan mata Arthur. 'mampus-gue!' batin Lay.

"Ada apa Lay, apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Keith?"

"Eh? Kata-kata pirate-nya kok nggak muncul, ya?" Lay membatin lagi.

"Ehm… anu… eh… anu… anu…" Lay sampai speechless.

"Nggak usah grogi gitu dong, biasa aja lagi!"

Lay dan Keith mematung, masih mencerna situasi yang tengah terjadi. Pertama, mereka kena penyakit galau stadium 4 karena memikirkan Nesia. Kedua, Arthur jadi stress gara-gara diputusin Alfred. Dan… oh tidak, untuk pertama kalinya, The Great Britain of Northern Ireland tersenyum tulus kepada mereka berdua. Tadi malam ngimpi ketiban duren beserta pohon-pohonnya, SAUDARA-SAUDARA!

"Keith, Lay, bersediakah kalian siang ini menemaniku makan siang di kantin? Soalnya teman-temanku sedang sibuk mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing, aku yang bayar deh!"

"Iy-Iya kak Arthur!"

Tidak mungkin kan Keith dan Lay menolak kata-kata Arthur. Alasan pertama, takut kena damprat. Kedua, takut diracuni pakai scone busuk. Ketiga, takut disihir jadi ulat bulu. Kini, dua seme gagal itu harus rela ditakhlukkan oleh seorang uke ganas yang berubah menjadi seme. Sembari mereka berjalan menuju ke kantin, Lay dan Keith larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Keith mendekatkan diri kepada Lay bermaksud berbisik sesuatu, Lay pun juga mendekat.

"Lay?"

"Apa?"

"Kau berpikiran sama dengan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Sepertinya iya, apaan?"

"IGGY KESAMBET!" bisik Keith kepada Lay.

Semua mata memandang ke arah Arthur yang sedang diikuti oleh Lay dan Keith. Sungguh pemandangan yang langka, bukan?

"Wahhh, Arthur sekarang punya dua orang uke!" teriak Mathias.

"Diamlah, anko uzai!" balas Norge sambil menggetok kepala seme tercinta.

Keith dan Lay sukses menjatuhkan rahang masing-masing ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya. Uke? Wajah mereka pun padam dijadikan bahan tertawaan seluruh murid di sekitar koridor. Tapi mereka juga tidak berani melawan Arthur. Sementara Arthur… hanya bisa tersenyum penuh kemenangan menjalani kehidupan barunya sebagai seme , British Gentleman yang cool dan keren, juga dua 'uke' manis yang siap di rate-M kapan saja #ngebayangin#. Mission complete.

Entah kenapa saya memasukkan mereka berdua sebagai uke-nya Arthur, jawabnya… pengen aja! Alasan logisnya sih karena MEREKA TELAH MENG-UKE-KAN NEGARA KITA TERCINTA. Sekali-kali ngerjain mereka berdua kan sah-sah aja #siul-siul-dideathglare-Keith-dan-Lay#

Dan saya tidak tahu kenapa semakin ke depan, bukannya ceritanya tambah seru malah tambah hancur luluh lantak tak bersisa macam begini.

Author masih bingung mau melanjutkan atau tidak, soalnya otak tiba-tiba nge-blank! Akhir kata, sudilah kiranya para senior untuk me-review fic saya yang abal ini. Gomen!


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Terima kasih banyak Kak Arthur!"

"Kembali kasih adik-adikku yang manis"

'Eh' wajah Keith dan Lay merona.

Dua hal. Keith tersipu malu dan merasakan perasaan senang. Hooeeekkkk! Lay ingin muntah dan berharap semuanya segera berakhir.

Arthur tidak canggung sama sekali bergaul dengan kedua adik kelasnya itu. Perubahan sikap Arthur yang dramatis tetap menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya bagi sebagian besar teman-teman Arthur yang mengenalnya dengan baik. Arthur yang biasanya hanya bergaul dengan teman-teman Eropa, itupun tertentu, Allied Force gank'nya dan juga Axis Power gank, kini mulai mendekatkan diri kepada yang lainnya. Dulu, bagi Arthur American Latin gank, African gank, Arabic gank dan ASEAN gank tidak begitu menarik perhatian Arthur. Namun hubungan yang mulai intens sedikit demi sedikit terus tersulam. Hari-hari bersama Allied Force gank tidak terlalu istimewa lagi bagi Arthur, tidak ada lagi… perasaan yang sama. Kini, Arthur pun sadar, di luar sana masih banyak hal yang lebih berharga daripada sekadar mengunci diri dalam kehidupan monoton G8 yang membosankan, daripada sekadar menjadi 'orang di belakang Alfred' atau pun daripada sekadar menjadi anak yang dikenal 'sombong, penting dan populer' di balik layar bernama OSIS. Arthur ingin menjadi makhluk Internasional yang merakyat, tanpa disadarinya, membawanya menuju kebahagiaan sejati.

Mungkin ini terdengar sedikit egois, tapi kalau harus jujur, Arthur ingin seluruh warga World Academy mengakuinya sebagai nomor satu tanpa terkecuali, Alfred sekalipun. Luka-luka samar itu kembali terbuka lebar, luka yang telah mati rasa karena cinta dan dusta. Arthur Kirkland sang ketua OSIS yang berada di belakang bayang-bayang America, wakilnya sendiri, nation paling populer, nation nomor satu dunia. Arthur Kirkland yang tidak pernah disegani keberadaannya di World Academy padahal memiliki jabatan tertinggi, bandingkan dengan Ludwig, dia hanyalah bendahara OSIS, si pemuda Jerman yang dikagumi kemampuan militernya, Kiku, sekretaris OSIS, si pemuda Jepang yang menjadi pelindung seluruh murid nation Asia, dan juga Russia, China dan kalangan elit OSIS lainnya yang akan menghalangi ambisi Arthur untuk menjadi nomor satu.

"Apakah benar keberadaanku sebagai ketua OSIS hanyalah fatamorgana?"

"Baka, para murid World Academy memilihku hanya karena mereka takut padaku, padahal sejatinya mereka tidak suka padaku, tentu saja, dulu aku melakukan segala cara agar terpilih jadi ketua OSIS"

"Aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar, satu alasanku memasuki dunia OSIS adalah agar bisa dekat dengan si kacamata Texas itu, kinerjaku juga tidak begitu bagus akhir-akhir ini, ternyata alasan bodoh itu… BUKAN KARENA AKU MAMPU, aaaarrrrgggghhhh…"

"Aku harus memperbaiki semuanya dari awal, akan aku tunjukkan kepada dunia kalau aku ini mampu dan layak, tidak, tidak ketua OSIS gadungan atas nama cinta, saatnya aku mengabdi teman-teman"

Hujan rintik-rintik, Arthur membiarkan dirinya terguyur dan basah. Jalan yang becek sebagian mengotori pakaiannya. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan menuju flatnya. Untuk mengusir rasa bosan Arthur menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya yang dirasanya mampu memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Tanpa sengaja, Arthur melihat Ludwig duduk sendirian di tengah lapangan basket. Sama seperti dirinya, Ludwig juga berhujan-hujanan. Mulanya Arthur mengurungkan niatnya untuk mendekati si pemuda blonde, toh dia tidak terlalu suka dengannya, Ludwig terlalu populer dan hal itu membuatnya iri mendarah daging. Tapi, semua ditepisnya, rasa penasaran yang tengah menyelimuti Arthur mendorongnya untuk mendekati Ludwig. .fuck, Ludwig, how ya doing here? makan spaghetti di bawah hujan? Dengan ragu, Arthur duduk bersebelahan dengan Ludwig, tak ada reaksi. Ludwig masih berjibaku memakan spaghetti basah, dingin dan tawar itu. Cukup lama mereka saling diam. Jengah, Arthur memulai percakapan.

"Ludwig?"

Arthur's Points Of View (POV)

Aneh. Biasanya, Beilschmidt selalu main gertak saja, maklum, dia kurang menyukaiku, sama halnya denganku yang tidak menyukainya, tapi sekarang dia tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Biasanya juga, sore seperti ini dia dan Kiku masih berada di ruang OSIS, mengerjakan setumpuk dokumen dan yang lainnya. Ludwig adalah orang yang sangat bertanggung jawab bahkan kadang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti Kiku, mereka lebih dari aku. Mereka berdua ibarat setengah nyawa OSIS. Tidak seperti aku, semenjak aku menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, aku tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan yang berarti, waktuku hanya kuhabiskan untuk PDKT dengan si maniac hamburger, setelah kami berpacaran, tugas-tugas itu semakin terabaikan. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Ludwig membalasku.

"Kirkland?"

"Baka, kau ini bodoh atau apa, hujan-hujanan sambil makan spaghetti tawar ini"

"Bukan urusanmu"

"Aku hanya berusaha… peduli. Memangnya tidak boleh? Kau ini orang penting di OSIS. Aku nggak mau kamu sakit. Jadi… ayolah Ludwig, hangatkan dirimu, ikut bersamaku ke kedai ramen!"

"Hei… wtf!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Arthur menarik Ludwig untuk ikut bersamanya menuju kedai ramen terdekat. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

-continued-

Alhamdulillah, sinetron episode 1478 selesai juga, hahaha… sudah kubilang, semakin ke depan semakin sinetronlah karyaku. Hu hu hu hu #.sukses

BUAT PARA READERS, THANKS A LOT UDAH MEMBACA MAUPUN MEREVIEW ATAU MEM~FAVED. Setelah aku check traffic pembaca, aku senaaaaaannngggg sekali, ternyata sudah menyentuh angka 4 digits. Padahal abal gini, nggak ada bakat nulis, hanya imajinasi nggak elit author yang ngimpi bisa bikin novel kayak AY*T-AY*T CI**A. Hmmm… thanks… thanks… Sampai bertemu di chappie selanjutnya.


End file.
